


A Push In The Right Direction

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Because it's Wally, Friendship, Gen, Humor, and he's a major dorkzilla, excessive flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Television can be quite educational. And frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push In The Right Direction

*

M'gann was… _disturbed_ — forgive her, dear reader, for putting so bluntly— by Superboy's lack of… _enthusiasm_ in learning through Earthling television.

For example, it was quite _educational_ when presenting essential information on Earthling popular culture and "mating rituals". Like how an ordinary female would parade herself in public with seven-inch heels and wear lots of hairspray and drink copious amounts of liquor while draping herself around new men she met a few episodes ago.

She had tried in the past, and multiple times, to gently suggest some of these… educational television programs… but as it seems Superboy was rather taken to the "NO SIGNAL" channel. With a little bit of further _prying_ (and Robin's very useful knowledge concerning rigging the wiring of the cable), she happily discovered that Superboy had resigned himself to flipping around television programs more often during the downtime between their missions. Success was… well, _successful_.

Peeking up over one of her cookbooks ( _"Simple Cooking Without the Fire Extinguisher"_ ), M'gann warmly smiled as the clone leaned forward, concentrating on a blue cartoon dog on the screen frolicking through a cartoon yard and around a swaying cartoon mailbox that blinked and bounced in place.

 _"…Let's see what Blue wants to play next_!" A jamboree of musical sounds sounded from the TV's speakers as a man appeared on screen to sing and Superboy's intense expression never changed. _"We are gonna play Blue's Clueeees~ Cause it's really fuuun~ Yeah~! Now remember that Blue's paw print will be on the clues…"_

A blur of jeans and maroon passed in front of her, distracting her from observing Superboy.

Wally in his civvies stood off to her right side, his elbows propped up to the countertop. The usual ridiculously playful grin lifted his lips.

"Suuugar… I think there must be something wrong with my eyes…" He informed her with a slight eyebrow wag, a freckled hand swiping out to a plate of freshly baked and unfrosted pumpkin cupcakes in front of them, "…I can't take them off of your fine bod."

M'gann chuckled, glancing at the already bitten into cupcake.

"Careful, Wally. They might be hot."

"I can eat anything you put out, Megs." Another eyebrow wag. Wally popped the rest into his mouth, sucking on his fingers noisily, and resting back on the counter. "…What's with Supes?"

" _Shhh_ ," she said dismissively, tapping her slim, green finger against her lips, and her brown eyes turned back intently to Superboy. Wally shrugged, zipping back out into the main corridor.

"… _Where is the clue_?" The cheerful-looking man in the green sweater on the television asked out loud.

Superboy answered the television man dully, "There." Didn't he have _eyes_? And why was he asking _Superboy_ of all people when there was plenty of sentient furniture around him to ask this question?

"… _Is it -here-_?"

When the annoyingly cheerful man pointed off-screen, _clearly_ in the wrong direction, Superboy's blue eyes narrowed.

"No." He pointed to the rug on the television. "It's right there. By your foot."

"… _Is it under the flower pot_?"

Superboy's voice rose in mild outrage, "…No! You are stepping on it. Why are you stepping on it?" His blue eyes turned to M'gann, frustrated. "Why can't he see it?"

She mused over this for a moment, her little bow mouth mouth twisting up, and she set down her cookbook. "Perhaps he wishes for you to be the one to find it before he does...? " To this, Superboy's own mouth twisted, but not unpleasantly.

"..." He sank back against the couch, eyes returning to the television. "...hm. I like the dog."

M'gann returned to her cookbook, and spun at the heel to locate the vanilla frosting for the cupcakes.

It was a start.

*


End file.
